


Smoke Pillars

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: Sherlock & Watson on Baker Street [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Comforting Sherlock, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: "Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quote by Helen Keller--a true inspiration.
> 
> AU where this scenario exists (somewhere soon before the Reichenbach fall).
> 
> Characterization is probably off. The writing is pretty bad I can assure you.
> 
> Feel free to imagine this scenario with any version of Sherlock Holmes you'd like--just pretend it doesn't say cab if you're going for the Downey Jr. Films or the books, or another version of the story that takes place back in the day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Then the cab exploded. Hitting masses of unmanned cars, and massive clouds of smoke billowed from the wreckage.

"Sherlock!" John cried, as a gigantic, raging fire began spreading to the faces of the buildings around it.

But in the mass of all the destruction, the silhouette of Sherlock Holmes came trudging forward.

And John ran to catch him as he dropped to his knees.

  
"You're ok," John gasped, "you're ok..."

Sherlock's hand clenched tightly around the doctor's sleeve, "John...

"I want to go home..."

And suddenly Sherlock let himself be consumed by the feeling of despair and fear, and all the emotions he had so desperately tried to keep from showing.

And John couldn't believe that _the_ Sherlock Holmes, was beginning to break down in his very arms.

"I want to go home John," he choked, "I want to go home..."

And suddenly the doctor's hold tightened.

  
"It's going to be ok Sherlock...we'll get home soon..."

And John decided it was his turn to be strong for once.

Lestrade ran up from behind them

"Oi! Sherlock, are you alright-"

"Lestrade," John stared up at the inspector, "get an ambulance...he can't walk..."

And as the inspector ran back and dialed for backup, John held Sherlock carefully in his arms.

"Don't leave me John..."

And John couldn't help but hold him closer, in hopes it would lessen the pain.


End file.
